total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Epic~00/The Wiki Apprentice Episode 1 (Part 1)
WILL BE UPDATED EVERY FEW HOURS. Pre-Theme Song Narrator: Lord Epic is on the hunt for a brand new business partner to join him in a lifetime of success. VUF walked through the streets carrying a suitcase, smiling cheekily. VUF: *to camera* In my opinion, too many workers dawdle. I get the job done, and I can prove it easily Freddie walked out of an airport, happy yet ready. Freddie: *to camera* When I hear the word "win" I have to achieve that, and I already know I will. A side-shot shows Ariel walking along a footpath, fists clenched, with a somewhat serious look Ariel: *to camera* I don't need to argue with people whom I outclass. I just need to get the job done, and you have a success on your hands. Narrator: On offer, a $250,000 investment, and a 50\50 partnership with Lord Epic. Zoom-ups from bottom to top of Flurry, with a cocky but serious look. Flurry: *to camera* I have brilliant ideas that can help Lord Epic out and nothing hinders me. I'm not arrogant, because everything I'm saying is all true. Scarlett walked out of a café near Lord Epic’s headquarters Scarlett: *to camera* I’m organized, charismatic, and win even with not as much education. I'm a worker who’s a dream come true. Narrator: In a battle for a win, they'll risk it all to succeed. Caitlin cycled through the streets. No helmet, no safety wheels, and clearly no cycling experience, but a grin. Caitlin: *to camera* It's in my mind, my brain, and my heart. I'm the best. Darules sat excitedly on a train, reading an upside down newspaper and eating a cookie which he covered in coffee and his saliva. Darules: *to camera* Once something pops in my head, boom! People better watch out. Tyler drove through the streets in an expensive car. Relaxingly, he gave a grin filled Tyler: *to camera* People boast, brag, but I don't need to do any of those things. I achieve just by being myself. Narrator: Person to impress... Lord Epic. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I'm looking for you to give me a good proposition. Not a wiki proposotion, an admin proposition. So get buckled in to start. Narrator: Once a normal user, now a multimillionaire admin. He's in the market for a brand new wiki partner. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I want big money. And I want someone who's got this in the palm of their hand. I'm looking for a big achievement. Not a tiny one. Narrator: To secure his support, a punishing selection process. Lord Epic: *to unknown team* Wow. That's a win. No question that you've won. Congratulations. As these words are spoken, happy looks are given by various people. Izzy’s mouth widens in happiness, Flurry folds his arms with a grin, Derpy looks shocked, before nodding. Ariel and Welly high-five. Narrator: Testing tasks. Twitty: *to candidate* The rest of them are holding me back, covering their butts whenever they want. Narrator: 12 tough weeks. Berry: *to Derpy* You're so bossy, stop! Derpy: *in response to Berry* Just listen to me and we'll win, numbskull. Scarlett shakes his head hearing both of them. Caitlin: *to Tyler, Flurry, and Twitty* I saved us, and you know I did. Tyler: *in response to Caitlin* You're already talking bullsh**. Lord Epic: *to candidate* I ain't calling you a liar. I'm calling you over-imaginable. Various looks of Welly looking nervous, Darules shaking his head sadly, and Derpy going red with nervousness. Lord Epic: *to candidate* You are trouble, plain and simple. Various looks of Berry opening his mouth in surprise, Freddie facepalming himself, and VUF’s eyes narrowing down. Narrator: And one life changing opportunity. Flurry and Izzynoah glare at each other. Lord Epic: *to candidates* I asked for you to be tenacious. Not tenacious enough that you're breathing down throats. Berry and Derpy angrily look away from each other. Narrator: It's down to business with "The Wiki Apprentice." Lord Epic: *to candidate* How many more times do I have to tell you "Shut up." Darules prepares to open his mouth. Lord Epic: *to candidate* I've had enough of your carry on. Brady looks up in the air nervously. Lord Epic: *to candidate* You're fired. *points finger* Lord Epic: *to candidate* You're fired. *points finger* Lord Epic: *to candidate* You're a complete disaster, and on that basis, you're fired. *points finger* Theme Song Giant towers and buildings are shown, meeting the height of the sun. Narrator: The boardroom. The candidates wait patiently outside Lord Epic’s office. Sitting from left to right are Izzynoah, Derpy, Berry, Flurry, Ariel, Brady, and Freddie. Standing up from the door to the couch are Welly, Richard, Semaj, and Scarlett. Standing from the other end of the couch to a water machine are VUF, Twitty, Caitlin, Tyler, and Darules. Suddenly the phone rings, answered by Lord Epic’s receptionist, Mughees. Mughees: Yes, Lord Epic? Lord Epic is seen talking on the phone, his right hand man Stryzzar sitting next to him. Lord Epic: Could you send the candidates in, please? Mughees: Yes, Lord Epic. Mughees: *to candidates* You can go through to the boardroom now. The 16 candidates immediately walk into the boardroom. On one side from left to right sits Darules, Derpy, Ariel, and VUF. Left to right standing up on that same side are Izzy, Berry, Welly, and Scarlett. On the other side from left to right sits Richard, Brady, Tyler, and Caitlin. Standing up from left to right are Freddie, Twitty, Flurry, and James. Lord Epic: Well, good morning to all of you. All candidates: Good morning, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Well done on making it to this process. There was thousands of you to choose from, but we eventually narrowed it down to 16. Izzy and Welly are both seen smirking as they hear Lord Epic’s words. Lord Epic: That’s my good news. Here is the bad news. This process is still 12 weeks, and there’s 16 of you. This means on one or more occasions, I may decide to dispose of more than one of you. You’ve prepared to work, but be prepared for some possibly horrific surprises. Freddie’s original grin ends, leaving him with a slightly stunned look. Darules remains having a gigantic smile no matter what is said, showing big yellow teeth. Lord Epic: I’ve got your application forms here, and there’s a bit of cockiness here. Flurry nervously smiles hearing Lord Epic’s words. Lord Epic: Welly, I’ve read here that you’re the best, yet fun and optimistic, but you won’t let others get in your way? Welly: *nervously* Uh, yes, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: What’s the matter? Are you getting in your own way. Welly: *giggles nervously* Uh, no, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Richard, what about you? There’s so many exclamation marks in your application that I might start using them. Look at me! I’m using exclamation marks! *laughs* Any reason for this? Richard: Uh, well, Lord Epic, I just want to show my enthusiasm to you, and I think I can win this. Lord Epic: You’re certainly enthusiastic, albeit just slightly unbearable. Richard: *smiles* Lord Epic: Caitlin. Caitlin: Lord Epic. Lord Epic: *giggles* Your application is, a little strange. You say “I may be sick, but I’m good”? It’s kind of a mish-mash there. Don’t you think? Caitlin: If I can make fun of myself, it could show I have a thick skull and I’m brave, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: ……..Ok? Lord Epic: Ariel? Ariel: Lord Epic. Lord Epic: When it comes to Total Drama contestants, you compare yourself to Ella’s kindred spirit, while also having the toughness of Gwen? Ariel: *nods* Yes I do, Lord Epic. I think that combination could help me. Lord Epic: Okay. What I’ve understood is their personalities are completely different, so, uh, best to figure out who can help you better in tasks. Understood? Ariel: Yes, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: Berry? Berry: Hello, Lord Epic. Lord Epic: You describe yourself as a bit of a klutz, but can learn from your mistakes, and achieve? Berry: Yes I do. Lord Epic: How many mistakes do you make? Berry: Uh, a lot *laughs* Lord Epic: *slight smirk* ….Right. Lord Epic: Darules? Darules: Hi there, Lord Epic. It’s great for me to be here, in this process. It’s so cool. I love you. Lord Epic: *rolls eyes* Uh, ok… in your application, you say, “I can do anything. I’m like Superman with work. My kryptonite is meanness.” Uh, what? Darules: I was going for being more personal there. Lord Epic: You’re very personal. *sarcastically* You get groceries on your way here? Where were you at 5pm yesterday? What’d you have for breakfast. I don’t really need to know, you understand? Darules: *smirks* Crystal. Lord Epic: ……… Lord Epic: Anyways, I understand the headlines of how you approach work. The sides you’re sitting on, as you know, are your two teams. I think now’s the time to tell you your first task. Flurry: *nods* VUF: *nervous look* Welly: *smiles* Lord Epic: At heart, all of you are salesman, correct? Ariel: *smiles* Lord Epic: I’ve worked as a salesman for a relatively long time, selling various items. This will be an easy way to start things off for all of you. The team that comes in with the most money earned from selling to the public will win, and in the losing team, one of you will be fired. Now, in a task like this, the project manager is someone who’s able to understand how these items work, how much money they can earn, so on and so on. *points to Team 1* You 8, decide who to be project manager with yourselves. Darules, Izzy, Derpy, Berry, Ariel, Welly, VUF, and Scarlett whisper amongst each other. Darules: Lol you guys, I suck at fashion. I’m more of blastion. Ariel: *to Darules* … Welly: If we’re picking who is best with different items, I think I’d be a great choice and I can decide well what’s worth selling and when. I’m also very social, so I can lead well. Yes, I’m more of an experienced salesman, but if I understand how selling works, I think I can organize all of you fairly well. Scarlett: *nods* Welly doesn’t seem like a bad choice. Izzy: You know, it’s your decision, Welly. We’ll back you 110% Welly: Thanks, Izzy. You seem pretty nice. Ariel: *nods* Welly seems good. Lord Epic: Welly? Welly: *nods* Lord Epic: Okay, good luck. Team 2, what about you? Richard, Freddie, Brady, Twitty, Tyler, Flurry, Caitlin, James whisper amongst each other. Richard: I think I’d do great at this task! I’ve worked at a restaurant for socks, a café for socks, and a museum for socks! I’m also not too good at sales and the project manager usually doesn’t sell so much because they’re busy organizing! That way, all of you can sell well! Freddie: Yeah. You’d be best probably. Flurry: Just remember good leadership is also part of this. Richard: Relax. I can handle things. Brady, Twitty, Tyler, Caitlin, and James: *nods* Lord Epic: Richard? Richard: *nods* Lord Epic: Okay. That solves the managerial parts of this task. My two assistants don’t need much introduction. To my left is Dip Dap, who has been working alongside me for a long time. To my right is Stryzzar, sticking by me a long time and helping me with decisions. They are my eyes and ears. I will get Dip to follow this team *points to Team 1* and Stryzzar to follow that team *points to Team 2*. Off you go, and I’ll see all of you in a couple of days. All candidates: Thank you, Lord Epic. The candidates leave the boardroom and set off in four separate taxis. First is occupied by Darules, Izzy, Derpy, and Berry. The second is occupied by Ariel, Welly, VUF, and Scarlett. The third is occupied by Richard, Freddie, Brady, and Twitty. The fourth is occupied by Tyler, Flurry, Caitlin, and James. Narrator: Tomorrow, advanced clothing selling to last one day. First, a chance for an introduction. Izzy sits in the front seat of a car, and shakes hands with Darules, Derpy, and Berry. Darules: Hi, I’m Darules *shakes hands* Derpy: How’s it going? I’m Derpy. *shakes hands* Berry: Hey there. It’s Berry. *slaps Izzy’s hand when he tries to shake Berry’s* Berry: Hah, fooled you. I got you. *laughs* Derpy, and Izzy: *confused look* Derpy: *to camera* I may have been called power hungry and judgmental in the past, but that’s because I want to get work done. And I can easily achieve this. In the second car, Welly sits in the front seat, shaking hands with Ariel, VUF, and Scarlett. Ariel: Hi, I’m Ariel *shakes hand* VUF: Hey, I’m VUF *shakes hand* Scarlett: Scarlett. It’s nice to meet you. *shakes hand* Various shots of hand shaking by Team 2. Narrator: Next, a chance to get the measure of their managers. Ariel: *to Welly* Great that you put yourself as a leader in round 1, buddy. You’ve put your neck on the line, and we’ll support you all the way. Scarlett and VUF: *nod in agreement* Welly: Thanks, you guys. I’ll do my best and you guys just need to follow my orders. VUF: So how has your technology work been like in the past? Welly: Oh, it’s been great. I’ve had offers to join a lot of corporations, but Lord Epic is who I really want to work for. Welly: *to camera* My strategy: Just be good. I can sell well, I can pitch well, I can talk well, and I can follow orders well. My good qualities can prevail. I’m top salesman, top leader, top dog, and top at everything. In the third car meanwhile sits Richard, Freddie, Brady, and Twitty. Richard: Wow. A bit nervous now that I’m project manager! Brady: Good for you, putting yourself forward like that. Richard: I have a feeling we can sell because I can get things done. You just have to follow my orders. Freddie: And what clothing item? Richard: I think socks can help! Twitty: Socks? Richard: *to camera* I have a positive attitude, charisma, and perfection! I can lead, and nothing will get past me! The four taxis stop outside a house. Narrator: Before work, the candidates get a glimpse… of their new home. Izzy, Derpy, Welly, and Scarlett walk into the living room. Izzy: *points at couch* I call this couch! *lies down happily* Scarlett: *looks around* The décor is something I really love. Welly: Score, a red carpet! Derpy: This room is parfait. Meanwhile, Darules, Berry, Ariel, and VUF go upstairs to the bathroom. Darules: Aw, no shower curtain. Now giraffe’s are going to get in. Berry: HAHAHAHA. VUF: Uh, why giraffes? Ariel: Uh, well, place looks beautiful anyways. But we need more privacy than this. Richard, Brady, Flurry, and Caitlin go to the kitchen. Richard: *stares inside drawer* Whoa. That’s a lot of cereals! Brady: Ha, wow, anyone able to count that amount? Flurry: Uh, well, *counts* 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11… Brady: …Uh, I didn’t mean literally Caitlin: *feels various kitchen items* Freddie, Twitty, Tyler, and James go to their team beds. James: This must be one of the bedrooms. Freddie: I call this room for our team. Tyler: Oh yeah? I call this bed. *relaxes* Twitty: *laughs* It’ll be hard to get out of these beds every morning. Darules, Izzy, Derpy, Berry, Ariel, Welly, VUF, and Scarlett walk into one of the living rooms. Narrator: First on each team’s agenda… team names. Welly: Okay, guys. Sit wherever you like. So, if you have any name ideas, give them to me. Berry: I think Team Epic. We’re trying to impress Lord Epic. Team Epic would work. Scarlett: *rolls eyes* I don’t think he’d like us sucking up to him like that. We need to be more original than that. Welly: Any suggestions then, Scarlett? Scarlett: Hmm, let me think. VUF: Team Triumph? It means victory and we’re always ready to win, not to mention it has two T’s. Derpy: I’m not so sure about triumph. Because it would be awkward if we chose that name and we lost. Not so much triumph there. Scarlett: I got one. How’s about Team Ferocity? It means that we’re ready for any tough obstacles and we can be fierce back, not to mention it can mean intimidation. Welly: Yeah, I kind of like that one. All in favor say “I”. Rest of the team: I. Scarlett: *to camera* I’m glad my name happened. Hopefully Lord Epic can be impressed. I feel really confident on this team, and hopefully we’ll pull through. Team Ferocity shake hands, high-five, and hug each other with their name picked. Meanwhile, Richard, Freddie, Brady, Twitty, Tyler, Flurry, Caitlin, and James stand in a garden. Richard: As project manager, I already came up with a team name! How’s about Team Exclamation? Tyler: …Why? Richard: I think it’s flashy, memorable, and full of excitement! Freddie: I don’t think it’s the best name. Flurry: I have one. How about Team Dynamo? It means energetic, quick, and it’s a fun word. It can be a sign that we’re quick workers. Caitlin: Yeah. I like Flurry’s idea. Richard: Go Team Dynamo! Fellow team: Yeah! Flurry: *to camera* I’m not here to make friends. I’m here to have work colleagues, and I’ve given them a good name. They just need to stick by it, and, we’re already golden. Narrator: With team names picked, work has begun… Category:Blog posts